


Surprise!

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry comes home to a festive surprise one afternoon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Surprise!

Walking into the house after work in early December, Harry gave a sigh of contentment. He loved his job, but he was always glad to be home at the end of a long shift. He was more than ready to snuggle on the sofa with Draco and relax with a takeaway.

“Draco, I’m home,” he called as he shrugged his jacket off and hung it in the hall cupboard. 

There was no answer and Harry frowned. Draco should be home, he thought. 

“Draco?” he called again as he walked into the living room. As soon as he stepped foot through the door, he saw Draco’s unmistakeable white blond hair. “There you—” 

Harry’s words died in his throat as he realised what Draco was looking at. The Christmas tree, which they’d spent hours decorating that morning was somehow suspended—upside down—from the ceiling. 

Draco was gazing at it in wonder. 

“Draco... “ Harry began slowly. “Why is the Christmas tree on the ceiling?” 

“I, ah, I thought I’d try and charm the tree,” Draco replied hesitantly, finally turning to look at Harry with a sheepish look on his face. 

“Charm it to do what?” Harry asked, unable to take his eyes off the tree. 

“To spin around and, ah, sing Christmas carols,” Draco said, his voice dropping slightly. “I thought it would be fun…” 

Harry turned to look at Draco. The look of dismay on his face had turned to one of fond amusement. “Why didn’t you get it down?” 

“It won’t come down,” Draco sighed. “I’ve tried everything, but I don’t know what I did to get it up there.” 

Harry started to chuckle, moving closer to Draco and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s have a cuppa and then we’ll both try,” he said. 

If he was honest, the tree didn’t actually look bad hanging from the ceiling.


End file.
